


Teresa's Sleepover Disaster

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [18]
Category: Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse
Genre: Food Deprivation, Food Kink, Gen, Locked In, Starvation, hunger, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbie, Stacie, and Nikki all venture over to Teresa's mansion for a fun night of games and gossip, but Teresa's new security system puts the girls on lock down and help won't make it until morning. To make matters worse, there doesn't appear to be a scrap of food in the house and the super skinny girls don't know what they'll do to get by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teresa's Sleepover Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission for a loyal client. This one was certainly entertaining to work out. Unlike many of my other "hunger" fics, this one doesn't have girls getting hungrier and hungrier over the course of several weeks. They only have to last one night, but it is torture for them. It was a nice and kind of hilarious contrast that I hope you guys will like.

Barbie usually threw the parties around town. Her beautiful mega-deluxe manor, Dreamhouse, was a great place to set up and let everyone else unwind, but when her long-time friend Teresa announced that she was having a slumber party over at her place, Barbie was more than happy to support her friend. That was, of course, until Teresa’s new home security system trapped her, Barbie, Stacie, and Nikki inside Casa de Teresa.

 

The three women and teenage girl had no idea what to do when they learned that Teresa had not only accidently set off her new full-house lockdown, but that the brunette had also failed to properly prepare for the party before hand.

 

“Is there really nothing to eat anywhere in the whole house?” Stacie, the youngest in the group, had very little trouble speaking up about her hunger. It seemed ridiculous that there wasn’t a scrap of food anywhere in the small mansion. The girl’s belly growled and rumbled as she questioned the host again. “My tummy is really empty.” She looked to her sister and pleaded with the biggest doe eyes she could manage while her hands rubbed circles around her center. “Please tell me you packed something in your purse, Barbie. I can’t take being this hunger anymore.”

 

Barbie’s perfectly taught gut grumbled and shook under her carefully placed palm. She quieted the beast down with small pats, but the blonde’s usually tame belly had become a monster over the course of the night. “Ohh,” she whined. “I know you’re hungry, Stacie. My tummy is rumbling really loudly too.” To emphasize her point, Barbie’s tummy let out a terrible roar that made its owner wince. “See? And I’m sure Teresa didn’t mean to forget to stock her fridge and cabinets.”

 

“Of course not!” Nikki chimed in. Her hand rolled over the smooth skin on her thin core as it moaned and begged for something to fill it. “Teresa isn’t like that. I mean, she’s can be a little clueless sometimes. Ugh-“ A particularly loud grumble shook Nikki to her core and caused her to bite her lower lip and hiss until the noise and shivering subsided. “But she’s in the same situation as us. Her tummy is just as helpless and hungry as any of ours.” She stroked her tummy under her loose-fitting nightshirt. “Though I must admit, if I don’t get some food into my barren tummy soon, I might not be able to be so calm about all of this either.”

 

“Hey guys! I’ve got great news!” Teresa came into the room with a hop and skip. Of course she was just as hungry as the other girls, but she just learned some valuable information and she was eager to share it.

 

“You found food!?” The other three looked towards one another in surprise as they each blurted out the same hope all at once. With the tease of promised delights, their tummies moaned and shook under their palms expectantly.

 

“Please tell me it is food,” Barbie pleaded. Her eyes were large and watery. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had almost started crying from the pains growing in her vacant belly. She, like the other girls, were relieved to hear the excitement in Teresa’s voice. “Anything would be great. I just need something to plug up this huge hole that’s growing inside my tummy. I can seriously feel it sinking in!”

 

“Is it cookies? Or some raw broccoli?” Stacie asked. Her tummy roared and shook. The younger girl stroked it and hushed it as she continued to think about all the yummy possibilities. “Whatever it is, I know it will turn my sad tummy into a happy tummy! It’s so empty that I’m starting to lose my girlish figure! And I’m not even sure that makes sense!”

 

“Calm down everyone,” Teresa laughed. Her smile comforted the other three and they moved to their friend’s side. Their eyes darted hungrily, looking the brunette over as they searched for any visual proof of substance. “There is food,” she started. The others gasped with delight. Their tummies cheered noisily along side them. “It’s just not here yet.”

 

Teresa still looked quite proud of herself, but the others seemed far less than pleased with the news. Their expressions dropped. The extreme comfort and hope they had felt came crashing down into the deep-bottomed gorges that were their aching tummies. The sound of the metaphoric decent was embellished by miserable whines from the girl’s insides.

 

“What do you mean it isn’t here _yet_?” Nikki asked. She tried to stay calm, but her desperation was leaving her annoyance strong and out in the open. Her belly burbled rebelliously inside her chest. She gripped at her center and held it tight. The pressure only helped to ease her suffering a little. “Do you hear that? My tummy is confused too. It’s starving, Teresa.” She tried to laugh, to make light of the situation, but it came off a little vindictive. “Don’t tease me and my tummy now, okay? We can’t take it.”

 

Terra’s tummy started to speak up then. It knew the truth, but that wouldn’t stop it from whining and griping about how empty it was. She rubbed large circles over it, bending her back a pit and pushing out her center a little to make the gesture a little easier. “Calm down tummy,” she ordered quietly. It began to purr in quieter irritation. That would have to do for now. “Okay,” she started again. She smiled as she spoke to her guests. “I just got off the phone with the security place and the catering place! They said that they will both be here bright and early in the morning to fix the problem! We’ll be able to feed our angry tummies then!”

 

The other girls’ expressions dropped further in disbelief.

 

“How is that good news?” Stacie demanded. Her tummy blurted out a shaky compliment to its host’s bad mood. She gripped at her center with both of her hands and started to rub the knots forming in her clenching organs. “My tummy and I can’t wait for tomorrow to come, Teresa! We’re hungry now!” She leaned back and lifted her shirt just over her midsection to show off her taught navel. Her core quivered as her tummy moaned. “Just look! My tummy is growling so loudly you can see it!” Her belly rumbled both visually and audibly, then Stacie returned to holding it through her night-T. “How long do you expect us to wait? I’m below empty as it is.”

 

Teresa's pleasant expression fell a bit and her belly let out a grumble that complimented her new features. "Just until morning, I promise. I know it's bad, but it's only a few hours from now. I'm sure we can distract ourselves for that long!" Her belly grumbled again and she sighed and patted it. She shrugged meekly. "That's not so bad, right?"

 

Barbie shook her head. She was starving already, but surely the girls could all hold out until morning, even if they hated the idea. The blonde's tummy gurgled and shook and she stroked it in a circle thoughtfully. "My tummy is really hungry, but Teresa is right. We can make it until morning. Maybe we should watch a movie to take our minds off off things?"

 

The other girls agreed with varying degrees of reluctance. The four girls retreated tot he living room and put in a movie they all loved. It served as a decent distraction for all of four minutes before their bellies called their attention back.

 

Nikki's tummy roared over her favorite line in the film and she glared at it and patted it in annoyance. "I'm so hungry. I don't think I can go all night like this. My tummy needs something to eat now."

 

"I wish there was something to eat! I don't think we get a choice though." Stacie looked sadly at her own little belly as it started to rumble and roan again. She rubbed it through her clothes. "Still, my tummy is super empty. I wish we had something to eat now. Is it morning yet?"

 

"Not yet," Barbie said softly. Her own tummy burbled and she caressed it gently. "My belly is really hungry too. It'll be cranky until I can fill it up, but there isn't anything we can do but ignore it."

 

They tried to follow Barbie's advice but every few minutes someone's tummy was going crazy again.

 

Teresa's let out a long whine and she blushed and rubbed it with the heel of her palm. "I can't believe I messed up so bad. My tummy is so hungry! I wish I had remembered groceries or something. Anything. It feels like my belly is sinking in."

 

Nikki glared at Teresa but avoided saying anything rude and instead focused on her own hunger. "Yikes! It's the party scene. I don't know if I can watch this movie with people eating so much in it. I'm getting hungrier by the minute and my tummy is getting noisier too!" Right on cue her belly let out a burbling growl and she stroked it with a concerned hum.

 

The girls tried to watch the scene but it made their bellies act up all the more and Barbie hurried over to change out the dvd.

 

"That was awful," Stacie fussed. "Those finger sandwiches looked awesome. I think just seeing food made me hungrier. Listen to how loud my empty tummy is being!" She rubbed her center and it quaked and growled. "Are you sure you don't have anything in the house to eat?"

 

Teresa nodded and stroked her tummy as it roared out again. "I wish. My tummy is getting really cranky. But there isn't a bit to eat in the whole house. Not even a cracker or anything. I kept forgetting to go shopping."

 

Stacie stuck out her lower lip in a pout. Her belly pouted too in its own gargling way. "That stinks! Who forgets to go shopping that long? Weren't you hungry? My tummy is throbbing for food already. How did you stand it?" She stroked her tummy in pity as she snapped.

 

"You don't have to be rude, I just went out a lot," Teresa said ashamed.

 

Barbie sat back down as the new film started. Her slender center let out a rude groan and she stroked it politely. "My belly is really empty and it may be making angry sounds, but that doesn't mean we have to be angry too. We'll get food soon. Let's just try to make it until morning."

 

Far from lasting until morning, the girls couldn't even get through the new film without complaining.

 

"Watching the lead eat candy is driving my tummy insane," Nikki complained. Her belly gurgled and moaned. She stroked it in a pattern but it didn't ease the sounds.

 

"I know, right? And seeing that guy wearing that huge collar reminds me of whipped cream. His outfit even looks like ice cream. It's making my tummy so cranky," Stacie lamented. She rubbed her thin belly and it wriggled and writhed under her touch.

 

Barbie's tummy let out a growl that sounded especially vicious. She rubbed her belly softly and kept her eyes on the screen to keep from having to look at her concerned, hungry friends. "My belly is just really empty. I think I could watch animals dance in tutus and it would still make me hungry."

  

Teresa nodded. "Yeah, like a dancing cooked chicken would look yummy." Her belly gurgled loudly and she patted it. "But all this talk of food is making my belly super gurgling too. I can't believe how noisy my insides can get!"

 

"Now their having cake and cocktails!" Nikki scoffed at the screen and cradled and stroked her tummy as it moaned. "I never notice how much eating there is in movies before. My belly won't stop crying out for something like that to eat."

 

They kept watching the movie until the end but afterwards they knew they didn't want to be teased by any more images of food.

 

"Anybody tired yet?" Barbie asked.

 

"Not even," was the unanimous response. Thoughts of food and the early hour made sleep seem like a fantasy.

 

"Maybe we can take our minds off how hungry we are if we play some truth or dare!" Teresa suggested.

 

"I was thinking the same thing!" Barbie giggled.

 

"Nothing will take my mind off how empty my belly is," Stacie moaned. Her tummy echoed the sound and she rubbed at it pitifully and pouted at the sight of it physically shaking under her night top.

 

"Agreed. I'm so hungry I don't think anything could make my angry, growling tummy forget to be noisy." Nikki stroked her middle and it groaned deeply. "Still, I guess we can play to pass the time."

 

So the girls sat in a circle on the floor and rubbed their tummies as the game began.

 

"I'll go first," Teresa offered. Her tummy rumbled low and she curled forward and gripped and rubbed at it to ease it before she spoke again. "Sorry, my tummy is so empty and loud it's hard to think. Um, Stacie, truth or dare?"

 

"Truth," Stacie offered.

 

"What's your favorite food?"

 

Stacie's belly wrenched with hunger and growled loudly. She rubbed it with both hands but it kept on being noisy. "Did you have to mention food? I'm so barren inside all I can think about is food. Asking me what my favorite is would be like asking Barbie to choose between a clutch and strappy bag. Ugh, but I would always go for sushi before anything. It's my favorite. Okay, so Nikki, truth or dare?"

 

"Truth," Nikki said reluctantly.

 

"What's the most insane thing you'd do for a sandwich right now?"

 

Nikki rolled her eyes. "I can see a theme here." Her belly gurgled and sounded like air bubbles were popping inside her empty entrails. She caressed her dipping belly to ease the shakes. She thought for a moment before responding. "I'd wear last season's clothing all year. Wait, scratch that. Right now I'd wear garbage chic if I could get something to eat."

 

"Gross," Stacie said. Her belly let out a squeal and she stroked it with a sigh. "I get it though. My tummy is so empty I'd do just about anything for some food right now. Anyway. It's your turn."

 

"Right," Nikki agreed. "Barbie, truth or dare?"

 

"Dare," Barbie said cautiously.

 

"I dare you to call Ken and tell him how hungry you are. Maybe he'll take pity and stuff a sandwich through the mail slot."

 

"That's locked too," Teresa chimed in helpfully.

 

"I'm not doing that anyway," Barbie scoffed. She rubbed her growling tummy and blushed. "This is embarrassing. There is no way I'm telling Ken how barren my poor tummy feels. Plus he'd hear the growling over the phone, it would be bad."

 

"Fine. Then you have to do the double dare. I double dare you to recheck all of Teresa's rooms for food."

 

Barbie reluctantly stood and began her hunt. When she returned she tossed a few beauty products into the circle. "I found her flavored lip-gloss. It tastes like food even though it isn't. That' all we've got. I don't want to look anymore. All the walking made my tummy feel weak. I need some nutrients if I'm going to be going on hunts." She rubbed her belly sympathetically and gurgled sadly. "Stacie, truth or dare?"

 

"Truth," Stacie grumbled. She reached out and picked up a lip-gloss and opened it and smeared the waxy substance over her lips and licked them to give her mouth a flavor of strawberries even though it only made her tummy ache worse and it groaned in protest. She rubbed her center. "Make it not about food this time though? My empty tummy is loud enough without having to think about eating."

 

"Okay. That makes it hard. All I can think about is food. My tummy is just so empty it's almost impossible to consider anything else. My belly won't stop grumbling." Barbie rubbed her middle as it roared. "So um, tell the truth! Have you been doing all your homework?"

 

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Duh. You know that. Fine. Teresa, truth or dare?"

 

"Truth," Teresa said eagerly.

 

"If you got a new puppy what would you name it?"

 

Teresa considered this for a moment and her belly trembled and rumbled and she stroked it thoughtfully. "Oh, I know! Pudding! Or wait, maybe Cupcake. No, no! Onion. Bologna! Ugh, wait. I'm so hungry I can't think of good names. My tummy is too empty to let me concentrate. Maybe Marzipan?"

 

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Nikki said. "All we can think about is eating. It's hard not to. My tummy is so barren it's like it's eating my thoughts of everything but food. Shame thoughts aren't more filling." She rubbed her middle roughly and it gurgled.

 

"Let's keep playing," Teresa urged. "It's not so bad. We're killing time right?"

 

The others agreed with shrugs.

 

"Okay! Barbie, truth or dare?"

 

"Truth."

 

"How hungry are you on a scale of one to ten?"

 

Barbie's belly let out a powerful growl. She stroked it timidly. "Maybe Stacie is right. Perhaps we should pull away from the hunger questions? But, um, I guess an eight? I feel like a full eleven, but I realistically know I could get hungrier. Still, my tummy feels like there isn't a scrap inside but it doesn't hurt or anything. It's just noisy and hollow. Okay, Nikki. Truth or dare?"

 

"Dare, I guess. To change it up."

 

"Holdover dare! When we get let out tomorrow I dare you to bake on of your famous cakes," Barbie giggled.

 

Nikki's tummy rumbled. She stroked it with a soft smile. "Yeah. Okay. My tummy is crazy empty and I would love to make a delicious cake. After I eat something to fill up all the hollow space inside, of course. Cool, Stacie, truth or dare?"

 

"This is kind of boring. Truth I guess." Stacie was getting grumpy from how empty her tummy was. She rubbed it and it kept on roaring, frustrating her further. "I'm really too hungry for this to be any fun. My belly won't stop grumbling. It sounds really sad and I don't think games will make it happier."

 

"Just try," Nikki said. "Tell the truth. Is there a boy at school you like?"

 

"Right now the only guy at school I can think of is the one that works in the cafeteria. He gives me extra veggies. Yum. My empty belly could use some green beans right now. I'm so empty I can't stand it!" Stacie's belly grumbled at the thought and she rolled her hands over her tummy.

 

"Maybe we should stop playing. None of us can focus. My tummy is so empty I'm having a hard time following whose turn it even is. My belly won't stop whining," Barbie said. She rubbed her tummy as it gurgled worse and worse.

 

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Our tummies are dying because I didn't think ahead. My tummy is so empty it won't stop growling. It sounds really angry. I know you guys are probably mad too," Teresa whimpered. Her belly let out a rage-filled growl and she winced as she caressed it.

 

"Forget it," Nikki said quickly. "We're just cranky because we're hungry. My belly feels like I haven't eaten in forever. I just wish I'd had a snack before I came over. There's nothing inside so it's easy to get frustrated. Listen to my tummy rumble. It's obviously angry, but that doesn't mean we're mad at you, Teresa." She rubbed her middle and it grumbled more to prove her point.

 

"We should stop playing," Barbie said. "Let's try to get to tomorrow as fast as possible."

 

After that the girls decided to try to sleep. They pulled out their sleeping bags, turned out all the lights, and snuggled down to try to sleep the rest of the seemingly endless night away.

 

Their tummies had other plans.

 

Stacie's middle let out a howl that reached out of her gut, through her clothes and sleeping bag and filled the air with muffled gurgles. She turned in her sleeping bad and rubbed her tummy slowly. "My tummy is being really noisy. It's so hungry. I feel like I won't make it until tomorrow."

 

"I know how you feel. My belly is rumbling a lot too." Barbie's tummy let out a squeal and she rolled her fingers over the skin of her abdomen to try to soothe the organs below. "But I promise we'll be okay tomorrow. Think how good that food will feel on our empty bellies."

 

"I wish we had it now. My belly is so barren it feels crazy. I hope a good meal will ease the grumbles," Teresa fussed. She rubbed her center and it cried out with growls that shook her form.

 

"I'm so hungry my tummy is sinking in," Nikki whined. "It's grumbling and the sounds keep shaking my ribs. It really sucks. I just want to eat to calm it down." She rubbed her belly and it rattled and roared again and again.

 

"Mine too. I feel like if the catering is late tomorrow I'll be nothing but skin and bones. My tummy is so empty it's collapsing on itself. I just want some food soon. Hopefully the security guys will be here bright and early." Teresa stroked her middle and it whined and made her have to shift in her sleeping to try to get comfortable.

 

Stacie sat up then back down as her belly moaned and rumbled. She tried petting it slow and fast but nothing eased the pressure of emptiness within her. "My so hungry! Ugh, I hate this. Can it just be morning already? I want to eat so my belly will stop crying. The sounds are making me even sadder. I feel empty and I feel bad for my tummy."

 

"I understand the feeling. My tummy is whining like a hurt animal. It makes me feel really sorry for it. I can feel how empty it is. I know it's silly, but I think my tummy is disappointed in me for not feeding it. It's trying to eat itself and it's terrible, but all we can do is wait." Barbie tried to be the voice of reason again, but her patience wore thinner with each belch and burble of her tummy. She rolled her hands up and down it and stared at the dark ceiling.

 

The other's could hear the strictness in Barbie's tone and knew she was telling them to relax and be patient. They tried to be quiet for a while, but they barely got any sleep all night as their bellies kept them awake.

 

Their tummies groaned like crazy and they complained here and there, but tried to rest when they could.

 

When the morning light touched the locked down windows they were just grateful they'd have food soon.

 

Stacie moaned groggily. Her tummy let out a rude belched and rumble and she rubbed it with tired fingers. "Are the people here yet? I'm really hungry. I want some breakfast. I'm so empty I could hardly sleep. I'm so tired, but I know I won't get anymore rest until my empty tummy eats."

 

"They should be here soon," Teresa said. Her own belly rumbled and groaned roughly and she massaged it with a limp hand. "I'm really hungry too. I feel even emptier after napping. I think my angry belly was eating itself in the night. I don't know when they'll be here though, we just have to wait until we hear them knock."

 

Nikki groaned sadly and her belly made a similar sound. She stroked it with both hands and her belly quivered under her touch. She could feel her stomach rocking and spasming within her. "I hope we don't have to wait long. My tummy is so empty it feels like I could eat a whole house. I need to eat soon or I'll just get hungrier and I don't know if I'll be able to stand it."

 

"My tummy wants to eat soon too, but just think of how satisfying eating will be. My belly won't stop grumbling now, but when I fill it up it'll be nice and hushed. All it has to do is last until we get out of here! Or hey, maybe the catering will get here at the same time and we can pig out!" Barbie smiled at her thoughts even as her middle rattled with more pitiful groans. She was convinced she'd be able to eat soon and that cheered her up enough to lovingly caress her belly without concern.

 

"It's true! Let's look on the bright side. Sure my tummy is aching and whining and empty now, but I'll be fat with food in just a short while! Our fussy bellies don't know it but they are in for a treat. I ordered a ton of food. It's going to be so good on my hollow empty." Teresa licked her lips in anticipation and rubbed her middle excitedly. Her belly kept on squealing and squishing, but she thought those sounds would be among the last complaints of her stomach.

 

Stacie sat up and rubbed her belly eagerly. "I just can't wait. My tummy is so empty I can hear it begging for food! Those people better come soon. I might just tackle them down and eat everything up myself. A nice buffet would fill my tummy up nice."

 

I have to admit I'm excited too. My tummy is weak so I don't have a lot of energy for tackling, but I might freak out and get a power boost when we get out of here. I'd run straight for a meal. My tummy needs something to eat that badly," Nikki whined. She rubbed her tummy and it gurgled as it had all night, but she hoped she'd hear the end of it soon.

 

"I ordered all kinds of yummy stuff!" Teresa said eagerly and she too sat up. Her belly roared in protest at the action but she just stroked it and paid it little mind. "Meats, cheeses, taco supplies, premade sandwiches, desserts. I tried to get something for everyone! My tummy is going to enjoy the breads I ordered. Nothing sates an empty tummy like thick bread."

 

"I'm so hungry and empty I'd eat anything. But did you order any nachos with those taco supplies? I'd love to coat my barren belly walls with some tasty cheese sauce." Nikki rubbed her belly and it quivered and moaned in eagerness for this legendary food promise. It seemed almost like a myth that she'd ever eat again. She'd never felt so barren before.

 

"You better believe it! Melted queso with bags of chips!"

 

Stacie licked at her lips and her belly grumbled at the mention of food it wanted desperately. She rubbed her middle over and over. She burned up energy she didn't have by bouncing with childish enthusiasm. "I hope it comes. I'm so hungry I can't wait! My tummy needs to be filled up soon. It's sinking in and only food will make it normal again! Please tell me you bought sushi."

"I bought sushi," Teresa laughed.

 

"That all sounds delicious. I'm so empty I could eat and eat. I hope the food will calm all the noises my hungry tummy is making. I just want it to be satisfied. It's good to know it's just a matter of time." Barbie pleasantly rubbed her belly. She felt hope glinting through the darkness of her hunger. They just had to wait a little more. "Moan all you want, tummy! You'll be super stuffed in no time!"

 

"They've got to get here soon right? I feel like we've been lying down for hours on end. It has to be a ways into the morning. My tummy has been whining all night from how sad and empty it is. I can fill it soon right? They can't take much longer?" Stacie rubbed her belly frantically. Her words were getting her worked up for eating and her tummy as groaning louder as a result.

 

"I'm sure it'll be soon. How long could it take? I hope they arrive close together though. I don't want to sit and wait for food after the door is unlocked," Nikki said. She rolled her hands over her weakened tummy and it whined out sad and confused, ignorant of the impending promise of a meal. "My belly is too empty to wait on food for much longer. It's eating itself as we speak!"

 

"They could be here any minute," Barbie said hopefully. "Maybe we'll be chatting just like this and the door will swing open! Even if the food doesn't come for a while after I can run to a restaurant and get some take out. At this point we could probably eat a ton. I know my tummy is hollow enough I could fit a whole burger joint inside. You better believe it can handle take out and catering!" She rubbed her belly as it groaned out in a miserable whine. It wasn't convinced was getting anything to eat. Bellies couldn't actually think for themselves after all.

"They said first thing in the morning. I'm sure it'll just be a bit longer." Teresa sounded sure, but she was antsy. Her belly rumbled and shook and she petted it with uncertainty. "It's just a matter of waiting. My tummy wants to eat now though. Oh, I really don't want to wait either. My belly is sinking in and getting crankier by the minute!"

 

"We just have to hold on," Barbie repeated for all of their sakes.

 

The girls all convinced themselves they'd be eating in just a few hours. Unfortunately they weren't accounting for everything that was going to go wrong.

 

"I don't know how much longer I can last. I can feel and see my poor tummy going limp. They better get here soon. I don't think my ears can handle my tummy's groans anymore." Nikki leered at the bolted door and rubbed her tummy. She kept telling herself sound would emit from the door at any moment but the only noises filling the air were that of her hungry tummy. It gurgled every few seconds and she couldn't calm it down.

 

"They're going to knock soon right? They have to break us out. They'll be here any minute." Stacie stroked her thin middle and it wriggled and growled under her hand like it might spring forth and bite her just to get its fill. The semi-spoiled girl wasn't used to not getting food when she needed it and the hunger was making her frantic. "My tummy is too empty. I can't stand it! I want to eat now!"

 

As if on cue a loud knocking came to the door. The girls shot up and sprinted over even though they felt woozy from hunger.

 

"It must be them. It has to be right? I'm so excited to get out of here. I'll drive straight to the nearest fast food place and buy us some stuff to tide us over. I know I can barely stand the thought of going another minute without something to eat. My tummy is shaking like crazy." Barbie stroked her middle and looked at the door as if waiting for the sound of the bolt being unlocked. Instead she heard her tummy gurgle.

 

The door rattled with knocking again.

 

"Why are they banging? They know we're locked in. Let us out! I'm so hungry my tummy is eating itself! It won't stop rumbling. Let us out so we can eat!" Nikki shouted at the door and clutched and stroked her tummy as she did so. The organ grumbled and rumbled under her hands and that was all the response she got.

 

"Let us out! We're starved! What's going on?" Teresa asked in confusion.

 

Sadly the next thing they heard made their hearts sink right into their barren bellies. "Delivery?" The muffled voice from outside barely came through the door. It wasn't the security. It was the catering, come early.

 

The men outside couldn't hear the girls through the security barriers.

 

"Oh no! The catering shouldn't be here yet! The security people were supposed to let us out first! Our tummies need that food now!" Teresa rubbed her belly frantically and it moaned in despair. "Hello? Can you hear me? Wait out there!"

 

The men on the porch heard the muffled noises and thought it was odd no one was answering. "Hello? Delivery for a Teresa? We need someone to sign and pay."

 

Stacie bounced on her heels and rubbed her tummy excitedly. "I can hear them! Can't they hear us? My belly is really empty. Maybe they can slip some food under the door? My belly is growling like crazy. I swear I can smell the food through the cracks!" Her tummy groaned and grumbled all the while she moved about.

 

Barbie stroked her thinning tummy with concern and it shook with grumbles. "Hello out there! Our tummies are barren! Please wait until the security men come! Or push the food under the door! Something!"

 

"It's not helping! It's part of the system so you can hear intruders but they can't hear you if you keep your voice down. Like the house is a giant panic room. We have to yell louder or they'll take the food away!" Teresa tried to soothe her tummy with her palms when it groaned in agony at the prospect. "My tummy is so empty. I can't believe food is so close and we can't touch it. This is torture!"

 

"Please! Just leave the food outside! My tummy needs to be filled up. It's collapsing! I'm so hungry. Please don't take the food!" Nikki pressed close to the door and could almost swear she too could smell the delicious platters of food the men held just beyond the girls' reach. She rubbed her belly in sorrow. "I'm too hungry for this. Leave it outside! We'll be out soon!"

  
It was no use. The men outside couldn't understand their muttered cries, though they faintly understood the last request. "We can't just leave the food outside, you have to pay. Can you open the door?"

 

"We're trapped!" Teresa yelled at the top of her lungs and the effort made her weakened belly growl out. She caressed it and moaned alongside it. She couldn't stop thinking about all the delicious food just beyond her grasp. "Please! We're starving! My belly is sagging from emptiness!"

 

"You have to leave it! We'll pay later!" Nikki's tummy grumbled under her rolling hands. She felt it quiver as it knotted up with hunger. "Please! My tummy is dipping in because there is nothing inside. It's so hungry!"

 

Barbie rubbed her dipping center and tried to hold back tears. "Someone will come soon! Don't leave! I want to eat so badly! My belly is so empty. It's weak and sad and needs food!" Her belly grumbled and whined but even its noises couldn't be heard through the defenses of the door.

 

Stacie bounced between the older girls like a puppy. She rubbed her belly with both hands and whined, hopeful she'd get to eat something soon. Her belly rumbled with need the entire time. "Please! I'm starving. I'm really losing it. My empty tummy is so noisy! Can't you hear how angry it is?"

 

Despite their cries the men outside shrugged. The sounds seemed like a rabble of insane girls. "Weird shut ins," one muttered.

 

"Maybe it's a prank," the other man suggested. The first shrugged and they gave up, left a note, and returned to the truck they'd rode in. They took all the food with them.

 

"No! I hear their car leaving!         I wanted that food. My tummy is so empty. It needs to be filled before it collapses. How could this happen?" Nikki rubbed her tummy and lamented the loss. Her belly gurgled as though nothing had changed, really nothing had. "Where are those security people?!"

 

"I'll find out." Angrily Teresa stormed off to the kitchen to find out what was holding up the security office.

 

"Wait, why didn't she just call the men outside so they wouldn't leave with the food?" Barbie rubbed her gut with one hand and her forehead with the other. Her tummy gurgled sadly. "Ugh, it doesn't matter anyway. They wouldn't have stayed without being paid. This is horrible. My tummy is so empty. It can feel it really sinking in now and the sounds it's making are getting sadder and sadder."

 

"It's like the world is out to get us this weekend. It's a sign to never let Teresa throw a party again. My poor tummy can't take this. Listen to how angry it sounds! It's shaking with hunger rage!" Nikki rubbed her center with tired palms and her belly grumbled under her touch. It sounded very violent indeed.

 

"You know I actually think I agree with you. After losing that food I think my patience is gone. My tummy needs to eat now. I'm starving and hollow. Look how dipped in I am." Barbie lifted her shirt to show off how her taught tummy had sunken in just the short time they'd been without food. She rubbed her middle when it quivered with a fresh roar. "I swear if we get out of this I'm the only hostess in this group from now on."

 

Stacie slumped down on the couch and rubbed her middle as it rumbled. "Fine with me! My tummy is seriously suffering. I'm losing my mind with hunger! I need to eat soon or I'll snap. My belly is going crazy too. Just listen to it mumbling."

 

The girls didn't have to listen close to hear how their tummies filled the air with grumbles. Teresa interrupted their complaints when she rejoined the others.

 

"I have bad news." Teresa sat on the opposite end of the couch from Stacie. "The security malfunctions were town wide. They've been getting calls all night. Because we called early and our case is an emergency they said they pushed us up the list but..."

 

"I'm terrified to ask you to finish that sentence. My tummy is screaming for something to eat and those people were supposed to be here by now. " Barbie stroked her midsection and it grumbled and murmured with discontent. The blond sighed. "Still, there is no point in delaying the inevitable. _But_ what?"

 

"But they won't be here until tonight." Teresa cringed and stroked her belly in preemptive defense. Her insides roared. "Trust me I'm not happy about it either! My belly is so loud I can barely hear myself think. Before you say anything know that I tried, okay? But tonight is as soon as they can do."

"No! That can't be true. They said they'd come. My tummy is throbbing and moaning up a storm. I won't make it until tonight. I'm withering away!" Nikki rubbed her concaving tummy and it nearly barked with hunger. It quivered with each new thundering sound.

 

"My poor tummy! It's so empty already. It's shriveling up like a raisin. Soon I'll be all crinkly and empty and nothing will revive me!" Stacie went dramatically limp against the couch. Only her right hand still worked slow circles over her dipping gut. Her insides gurgled and moaned the same as ever.

 

"I'm so weak already," Barbie sighed. She stuck her lip out in a slight pout and caressed her tummy in deliberate circles. Her insides grumbled and whined. "I'm so weak. I feel like I won't last until tonight. I'm wasting away as it is. We need to eat, Teresa. This is terrible."

 

"I know okay, I'm sorry!" Teresa looked as though she might cry but she held it back. Her belly grumbled and she put her focus on rubbing it into submission. "My tummy is so hollow I could fill it with confetti and break it open like a piñata. I'm starving. I understand. I messed up, but there is nothing we can do."

 

"I'm too hungry to wait. I hate this. My tummy is wrinkling and disappearing as we speak. It'll be gone before they get here!" Stacie soothed her belly with both hands but the grumbles persisted. "Can you hear how empty I am?"

 

"Me too. I've never been this barren before. I thought skipping lunch was bad, but this is crazy. I'm vanishing. My tummy is going to shake and grumble until it is gone. It sounds frustrated. I'm frustrated! All I want is some food." Nikki rubbed her middle in annoyance and it roared on without concern for its host.

 

Despite their protests they had no choice but to wait. As the day pressed on though the hunger became more unbearable. They avoided each other to ease the suffering, but by noon they came back together only to share their grief.

 

They lied on the floor atop their sleeping bags and bemoaned their conditions.

 

Barbie stroked her pale, thin center and it gurgled and squelched. She tenderly patted it out of habit and stared at the ceiling. "I've never been so hungry in my whole life. I feel like tiny diggers have hollowed me out. Every inch of my tummy is bare. It's trying to swallow itself I can feel it and it's really miserable about it. Listen to those sad cries. It breaks my heart and makes me even hungrier!"

 

Stacie mimicked her sister's pose. She stroked her tummy with her eyes facing skyward. Her vision was met with only ceiling and walls she couldn't escape. Her belly rumbled steadily under her moving hands. "I feel like a prisoner in here. Locked up for being hungry and suffering the crime! My belly is ticked about it too. It's growling like a mad man. All it wants is some food and it can't get it. It's taking it out on my guts by shaking them."

 

"My tummy is just eating itself up. It's given up even trying to find scraps in my hollow body. It's going straight for the stomach lining. Soon it'll gobble up the rest of me but it will never be full. It's terrible. It's all my fault and I can't stand it." Teresa stroked her trembling belly and it moaned and gurgled with no regard for her sadness. It was in a mood of its own and wouldn't be silenced.

 

"My tummy is so weak it can barely grumble. I can hear and feel it getting weaker. It's hard to move my hand to calm it down. I need energy, I need sustenance, I need food!" Nikki caressed her belly and it trembled and shook harshly but its cries sounded sad. It was clear by how sluggish the woman was that she was being honest about how deeply the hunger was influencing her.

 

"My tummy is the emptiest it has ever been. It is so empty I bet I could eat five–no ten times the amount I usually do! In fact I bet I'm the hungriest person in the whole world." Stacie whimpered and rubbed her belly and it gurgled and whined maddeningly. She tried to rub it harder but that only made it squeal louder.

 

Barbie narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Stacie, you shouldn't say things like that. Listen to my tummy. You know full well you are not the hungriest person in the world. You likely aren't even the hungriest person in this room. You ate before we came here. You stole my candy bar on the way over too. I haven't eaten for almost a full day longer than you. Don't you think my empty tummy is pretty hungry too?" She rubbed her middle to prove her point and the simple touch evoked a deep moan. She gestured to the shivering center. "See? It sounds sad and hungry, right? Maybe I'm the hungriest."

 

"Barbie's right, Stacie. You shouldn't be so selfish. We're all hungry. Though she is wrong to say she's the hungriest when that title obviously goes to my barren gut. Listen to it grumble all angry and vicious. It wants to eat or else. There's no topping hunger with growls like that." Nikki caressed her middle and her tummy demonstrated its epic moans and growls for food.

 

"Well I wasn't actually competing–"

 

"Ugh! You guys think you're so special! I'm a growing girl and I need food the most. If you ask me, you're the ones being selfish. I bet if there were food here right now you'd keep it for yourselves. Even though my tummy is roaring and growling twice as much as yours! And look how sagging it is!" Stacie lifted her shirt and rubbed her thin, drooping gut. "That's hunger!"

 

"You're all wrong anyway! My tummy is the hungriest. It's so weak I can barely move. It's shaking and trembling like crazy. It's rattling my insides like a cage. I need food badly. My belly sounds like it is dying!" Teresa scrubbed her sunken tummy and it shuddered and groaned. She looked at it with pity and stroked it softer. "Hear that? It's miserable. You guys have no idea how hungry I am. I ordered all that food and didn't eat all day in preparation for it!"

 

"You are not hungrier than me. We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you so you really have no business saying your tummy is worse off than ours," Nikki snapped.

 

"Guys let's not fight." Barbie's brows wove together and she curled over herself and rubbed her rumbling tummy slowly. "I'm too hungry for this. We don't have to fight. My tummy is empty too, but I think we're all equally hungry here. I just wanted Stacie to chill out."

 

Teresa shook her head and rolled her hands over her middle. Her guts shivered and whined pitifully. "No way! I said I was sorry about this, but it doesn't change the fact I'm the hungriest. My tummy is a sinking, saggy mess. It's so empty I can barely think, so loud I can barely hear. I need food like I need air. I'm the hungriest."

"You really want to do this? You really want to argue? Do you hear my belly? Do you see it shaking?" Nikki gripped and squished her gurgling gut between her hands. "I'm starving. I'd do anything for food. I'd fight for something to eat. I'd break the law!"

 

"Well I'm so hungry I'd eat anything to sate my tummy. Hear how it moans? It's getting impatient. I may have to eat something unpleasant soon to calm it down." Teresa got a hostile and stroked her tummy roughly. It growled menacingly as if prepared to back up her claims. "I bet I'd do way more than you to ease my tummy burbles."

 

"Do not start! My tummy is rumbling too loud for you to combat my hunger." Nikki rubbed her belly and it rumbled and moaned, but Teresa snubbed her friend's words. "Really? You want to see how hungry I am? Want to see what I'm willing to do to eat?" Nikki lunged up as if she had some intention in mind.

  
Teresa sat up to meet her, Stacie and Barbie recoiled at the sudden aggression, but nothing would come of it.

 

Just when tensions were highest it finally happened. A knock came at the door and then a call came to the phone. Teresa weakly answered and her eyes widened as she got the news.

 

"Please," she said over the phone as the sound of tools started at the door, "Bring food in with you!"

 

Within minutes the door was open and the hungry girls were fed cheep burgers from the nearest drive through. They were the best meals the girls thought they had ever had. At least until the catering they reordered later that night, Teresa's treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this starvation fic, check out the others I've written! Also, don't forget to comment and kudos this fic and subscribe to the series to get updates on the next installments. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
